Walkaway Joe
by Buffybot76
Summary: Song Fic That boy’s just a walkaway joe. Born to be a leaver, tell you from the word go. Destined to deceive her. He’s a wrong kinda paradise. She’s gonna know it in a matter of time. That boy's just a walkaway joe.


**Title:** Walkaway Joe

**Author:** Buffybot76

**Email:** vampmistress76@hotmail.com

**Pairing:** Bakura/Tea

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** This is totally AU

**Summary:** That boy's just a walkaway joe. Born to be a leaver, tell you from the word go. Destined to deceive her. He's a wrong kinda paradise. She's gonna know it in a matter of time That boy's just a walkaway joe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO or the song. YGO belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. The song "Walkaway Joe" is Trisha Yearwood's.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This is my very first song fic as well as a fic with this particular pairing (which is starting to grow on me). I'm hoping to master Bakura's personality better so that I can write a multi chaptered fic later on. Please let me know what you guys think and let me know how I could improve it. And please, no flames! Thanks, and enjoy!

  
  
  


_~Momma told her baby, girl take it real slow_

_Girl told her momma hey I really gotta go_

_He's waitin' in the car._

_Momma said girl you won't get far~_

"Mom! I'm gonna go, Bakura's waiting for me in the car!"

Mrs. Gardner looked up from the vegetables she had been chopping in time to see her daughter, Tea, hurriedly putting on her jacket. Shaking her head, she set aside the chopping knife and grabbed a dish towel in order to wipe her hands as she walked across the kitchen to her daughter.

"Tea, honey, why don't you stay home today. I've hardly seen you the entire week, and now you want to be gone on the weekends too? Besides, I don't like that Bakura boy. He doesn't seem right for you. I'm afraid you're going to wind up hurt."

Bright blue eyes shone with defiance as Tea looked up at her mother. "Why do you do this? You always want to judge Bakura, but you don't know him like I do. He's a great guy. He's smart, tough, good looking _and_ he likes me. He'd never hurt me."

"But..."

"No buts, mom. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I'm going." The brunette stated flatly, frowning a moment before brightening again. "I gotta go, he's probably getting impatient. Bye, mom!"

And with a kiss to her mother's cheek, Tea Gardner rushed out to meet her boyfriend, Ryou Bakura.

_~Thus are the dreams of an average jane_

_Ninety miles an hour down a lover's lane_

_On a tank of dreams_

_Oh if she could've only seen~_

Climbing into the passenger side of the black '78 Cadillac, Tea leaned across in the bucket seat to plant a kiss on the driver's lips. The young man returned the kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips as he deepened it momentarily before pulling back.

"I can't believe your mother let you come." Bakura said with a smirk, his rough voice sending a delightful shiver down Tea's backbone.

Tea shrugged, "She didn't have a choice. She knows I would have come anyway. So, where are going for the road trip?" she asked excitedly, hardly believing she was going to spend the next few days with such a hot guy.

"Not telling," Bakura said, his dark brown eyes shining mischeviously. "It's a surprise."

With those words, he turned the key in the ignition. The overhauled car roared to life before Bakura gunned the engine a couple times, then pealed wildly out of the driveway and down the street.

_~But fate's got cards that it don't want to show_

_And that boy's just A walkaway joe._

_Born to be a leaver_

_Tell you from the word go._

_Destined to deceive her_

_He's a wrong kinda paradise._

_She's gonna know it in a matter of time_

_That boy's just a walkaway joe~_

Tea reclined back in the passenger seat, her long legs pulled up so that her feet rested on the dash. With her window rolled down, the rushing wind swept through the car, ruffling her hair and sending auburn strands into her face, but she didn't care. She sighed contentedly, her eyes closed against the sun shining through the windshield as Bakura raced down the highway heading to Kami knew where... and she didn't care. She trusted him. Had trusted him since the moment she'd met him the first day he'd started at Domino High.

She could remember it like it was yesterday. She had been standing in the hallway with Yugi, Joey and Tristan, the latter two embroiled in one of their little affectionate brawls as she and the tri-color haired teen looked on. She had been just about to comment on the test they had for English class when she'd felt as if she were being stared at. Breaking her gaze away from the scuffling pair, she had slowly looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she found them locked with the most intense look she had ever seen.

A new boy stood a few feet away from them, his long, snowy white hair hung down past his shoulders and framing his angelic face, giving Tea an almost undeniable urge to run her fingers through it. He was dressed in the normal boy's uniform and there was something hanging around his neck, she had noted vaguely. A large, golden ring surrounded by sharp looking arrowheads.

And his eyes...

His brown eyes had seemed to pin her down as he'd approached her and her friends and she had been unable to move either her body or her gaze. He reached them quickly and had blinked, thus releasing Tea from whatever trance she'd found herself in. She'd shaken her head slightly, and then looked at the boy again, surprised as his eyes had lost their intensity, softening until they seemed almost timid. Then he'd introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Ryou Bakura. I just transferred here from England and was wondering if you'd like to be friends?"

He'd directed his question mostly to the guys, mainly Yugi, but she had felt her heart race as she heard his smooth voice and his eyes darted to her for an instant before Yugi had happily answered him.

"Of course, we'd be glad to be your friends, right guys?"

"Sure!"

"Ya got dat right, Yug!"

"I'd love to..."

She knew she was blushing. The fact that Yugi, Tristan _and_ Joey were all staring at her only made it worse. Had she sounded _that_ giddy? Dear lord, she was turning into Miho!

"I-I mean, we'd love to be your friends, Bakura!" she'd hastily corrected herself. Then promptly melted when he'd smiled at her.

"Thanks! And you are?"

"T-Tea. Tea Gardner."

"Tea. What a very lovely name..."

From that moment on, Bakura had become an intricate part of their gang. They had all hung out together at Yugi's grandpa's Game shop and, along the way, she and Bakura had grown... close.

Breaking from her musings, Tea cracked open an eye to look at the man beside her. His eyes had that dark look again as they focused on the road and she smiled. She rather preferred it when they held that expression. It made him seem dark and mysterious, almost... dangerous. And she loved it. She loved him.

Closing her eyes once again, Tea sighed before drifting off to sleep.

_~Now just a little while into Abilene_

_He pulls into a station and he robs it clean_

_She's waitin' in the car_

_Underneath the texaco star~_

She was jolted awake by the slamming of the car door. Pulling herself into an upright position, Tea glanced around. Through the windshield, she could see the darkened, starless sky, interrupted by the bright illumination of the Texaco sign the car was parked beside. Looking to her left, she saw the driver's seat empty and immediately wondered what it was Bakura had stopped to buy.

_'Oh well,'_ she thought with a shrug. _'I hope it doesn't take too long.'_

It didn't. In fact, he had made it back much more quickly than she'd expected. Considering he'd been running hellbent towards the car ever since he'd bolted out of the convenience store's front door. Tea blinked as she watched Bakura throw a large paper bag into the back seat before hopping into the front one. With a twist of the key, the motor was roaring to life and the first gear was caught with an irritating squeal of tires.

"B-B-Bakura! What's going on?" she exclaimed, not really liking the glimpse she'd gotten of the man running out of the store with a fist raised in the air.

"Oh nothing, just go back to sleep, Tea. We'll be at a motel soon."

"Uh... okay." Her voice trembled with uncertainty as her eyes darted to the back seat. The brown paper bag lay innocently enough on the tan leather, though it seemed to taunt her with the mystery of just what it contained.

Casting a look back toward Bakura, Tea settled back into her seat and tried to relax.

_~She only wanted love didn't bargain for this_

_She can't help but love him for the way he is_

_She's only seventeen_

_And there ain't no reasoning~_

They pulled into the parking lot. It had taken them alot longer than she'd expected. Bakura had practically passed up every road side motel in favor of this one, which was located in the middle of nowhere down a winding back road. Bakura reached into the back, grabbing the sack before getting out and coming around to open the door for her. She smiled, getting out of the car as well and followed him into the office.

Her eyebrows rose as the manager stated the rediculously steep price for an overnight stay and she looked at Bakura, who simply shrugged it off as if it were of no consequence. She found out why only seconds later. Her eyes widened as she saw his hand slip quietly into the jacket pocket he had only recently put the enigmatic paper sack. When he withdrew it again, there was a large amount of bills fisted in his grasp and Tea stiffled a gasp.

_'Where did all of ****__that_ come from?!'

"Here you go, old man." Bakura said, throwing the proper amount of money onto the counter in exchange for the key. He then grabbed Tea's wrist in an almost--but not quite--painful grip as he lead her from the office to their rented room.

_~So she'll ride this ride as far as it can go_

_Cause that boy's just A walkaway joe._

_Born to be a leaver_

_Tell you from the word go._

_Destined to deceive her_

_He's a wrong kinda paradise._

_She's gonna know it in a matter of time_

_That boy's just a walkaway joe~_

As soon as the door clicked closed behind them, Tea turned on him.

"You robbed that store we stopped at!" she accused, her blue eyes darkening into a stormy sea that raged in her anger. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me either, Bakura. You did, didn't you!"

The intense look had fled, leaving only soft, tender orbs of sorrow to stare at her in shame. "I'm sorry, Tea. It's not that I _wanted_ to do it. But you see... I just can't help myself sometimes. Will you please forgive me?"

She wanted to not give in. To continue ranting and screaming and possibly throw in a few slaps for good measure, but... That look, the "I'm a lost little, misguided puppy dog" look he was giving her... It was just too much. She sighed.

"Okay... But just... promise me you won't do it again?"

"I promise," He smiled, looking somewhat relieved before turning to scan the room, his gaze landing on the small bed in the center. He immediately turned back to her, that dark look flaring to life once again. "So... what are we gonna do to pass the time, ne?"

Tea shivered.

(**AN:** I was thinking of writing a lemon scene to go here, but then decided I would wait and see what people thought of the fic first. If anyone would care to read what happens next, then just leave a review and if I get enough requests for it, then I'll write one. Now, on with the fic!)

_~Somewhere in a roadside motel room_

_Alone in the silence she wakes up too soon_

_And reaches for his arm_

_But she'll just keep reachin' on._

_For the cold hard truth revealed what it had known.~_

The rising sun's piercing light filtered through the flimsy blinds covering the window, allowing the scant rays to fall upon the still slumbering form upon the bed. Sleeping contently... but not for long. With a moan of protest, the figure shifted, a long, pale arm emerging from the swath of sheets in order to snake across the expanse of bed that had been occupied by a certain white haired boy only the night before.

"Wha... huh?"

Tea shifted to rise up when her questing arm failed to reach its intended target, due to the fact that it simply was not there anymore. She forced her sleep blurred eyes to focus and she looked again. Still empty. Why? Why was it empty? Where had he gone? An impending sense of dread began to creep its way down her spine as she scrambled from the bed. Clutching the worn sheet to her naked body as she went, Tea raced for the only other door in the room asides the front one. She knocked once, calling out in a shaky voice.

"Bakura? Are you in there?"

Silence.

She knocked harder. "Bakura!"

Still... silence.

Her breathing began to increase as her trepidation grew. No. He... he wouldn't. He loved her. He wouldn't have just left. Wouldn't have just left her. He wouldn't!

Throwing the sheet aside, she scoured the room. Her scattered clothing were still where they had been thrown the night before as Bakura had quite skillfully divested her of them, just as she had returned the favor. Unfortunately, his were nowhere to be seen. Dressing as quickly as she could, she raced from the room, her heart pounding in her ears as she dreaded the sight she was now only too sure she would be seeing.

"No!" Her dispairing cry echoed throughout the deserted parking lot, for not a single vehicle was present.

The sound of a door opening drew her tear filled eyes back to the building. The man who had rented the room to them last night stood in the doorway of the office, a look of pity in his eyes. With a sad shake of his head, he walked back inside the office and silently shut the door. And as Tea fell to her knees in the packed gravel of the lot, she sobbed, her mother's words echoing in her mind.

_~That boy's just a walkaway joe._

_Born to be a leaver_

_Tell you from the word go._

_Destined to deceive her._

_He's a wrong kinda paradise._

_She's gonna know it in a matter of time_

_That boy's just a walkaway joe~_

~*~ 

End

~*~ 


End file.
